Mariage désastreux
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Bucky attendait ce jour depuis soixante-dix ans. Parfois, il se disait qu'il aurait préféré continuer à attendre. {Stucky}


Pour ceux qui ont lu l'OS "Décisions irréfléchies" de la semaine dernière, cet OS peut être considéré comme une suite totalement crack (et qui avait été écrite avant XD).

Sinon, pour vous tenir au courant, j'avance lentement mais sûrement sur la longue fic Stucky prévue, basée dans l'univers d'Esprits Criminels !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_ T'es superbe, mon pote !

Bucky inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers Scott :

_ T'es sûr ?

_ Bien sûr, acquiesça le cambrioleur en lui tapant dans le dos. Regarde-toi. T'as presque plus l'air d'un tueur en série !

Tous deux observèrent le reflet du sergent dans le miroir.

_ Ça doit être la coiffure, lâcha Scott au bout d'un moment.

_ Ça me va pas, hein ? grimaça Bucky.

Pepper, Natasha et Wanda, gloussant comme des adolescentes, l'avaient attaché à une chaise pour le torturer… hum, dompter un peu ses cheveux bruns.

_ Bah… Disons que ça change. Mais ça te va, hein !

Rapidement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux sombres de son ami afin de les décoiffer et leur donner un air plus naturel.

_ Voilà. Maintenant t'es parfait. Je comprends mieux comment t'as réussi à faire changer de bord Captain America.

Bucky ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire :

_ Si quelqu'un a fait changer l'autre de bord, c'est lui ! Il a toujours monopolisé toute mon attention je te signale !

_ Et il en est de même pour toi. Un vrai couple de héros.

Bucky renifla moqueusement en réajustant une énième fois sa cravate.

_ Allez, mon pote, on y va avant que Cap ne meurt de vieillesse. Vous allez atteindre la centaine, je te rappelle.

_ Ouais, on a bien pris notre temps, hein !

Bucky tentait visiblement de faire passer son stress grâce à des plaisanteries, et suivit machinalement celui qui était depuis peu son meilleur ami jusqu'à l'église où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Steve.

_ Ça va le faire, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Scott sourit et lui tapa sur l'épaule :

_ T'as du vivre pire que ça, non ?

_ Si tu évoques avec très peu de subtilité ma période en tant que Winter Soldier… Au moins à ce moment-là, je n'étais pas conscient.

Pour se changer les idées en attendant un Steve en retard – merde, il était toujours en retard, mais à son propre mariage, ça faisait beaucoup ! – il scruta la foule d'invités.

Au premier rang se tenait un Thor euphorique accompagné de sa jolie scientifique enceinte, elle-même accompagnée de son assistante étrange mais marrante. Derrière eux se tenait toute une escorte d'hommes – et une femme – en armure. Sûrement des Asgardiens.

Juste derrière les jumeaux démoniaques – surnom officiel car approuvé par Stark Junior et lui-même – se trouvait l'un de ses vieux amis, Magneto – qui d'après ce qu'il avait compris s'avérait être le père des jumeaux. Bon, ok. Bucky l'avait toujours cru gay, mais pourquoi pas – ainsi que Natasha et quelques autres membres de la Ligue des Assassins Manipulés dont Bucky faisait partie depuis la chute d'HYDRA.

_ Steve est toujours pas là ? lança Scott à la cantonade, augmentant le stress de Bucky.

Un « non » collectif retentit de la part des invités.

_ Peut-être qu'il est enfin revenu à la raison !

Ah, Tony Stark. Évidemment, il ne manquait que lui. L'ingénieur se fit sèchement reprendre par sa fiancée, qui adressa un sourire d'excuse à Bucky.

_ T'es juste jaloux, Junior ! rétorqua l'assassin.

_ Jaloux de quoi ? Je veux pas d'un beau blond avec un balai dans le cul alors que j'ai une jolie rousse dévergondée !

Un « oh » outré de la part de Pepper, qui le frappa derrière la tête pour le faire taire.

_ Il est coincé du cul seulement parce que tu n'as pas réussi à le mettre à l'aise. Crois-moi, avec moi il est chaud comme la braise…

_ Ma fille est là aussi, rappela Scott en lui frappant le bras, et grimaçant quand il se fit mal parce que son foutu bras métallique était solide. Ton putain de bras est dur, putain !

_ Il n'y a pas que que ça, le vanna Bucky, et Scott ricana :

_ Va dire ça à ton copain, mon pote. C'est moche de flirter avec un autre mec le jour de ton mariage.

_ Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, ce ne sera plus jamais. Enfin, bien sûr, il faudrait que Steve arrive un jour.

Comme en réponse à ses propos, un Steve totalement trempé et un Sam haletant arrivèrent en courant.

_ D-désolé du retard, articula Steve en s'arrêtant au niveau de Bucky et Scott. On a…

Il s'interrompit brusquement en dévisageant son fiancé.

_ Putain de merde.

_ Langage ! crièrent plusieurs personnes – parmi lesquels Bucky reconnut Tony Stark, Maria Hill et Nick Fury.

_ Tu es…

Steve semblait à court de mots pour le décrire, ce qui mit Bucky profondément mal à l'aise. Oui, il savait que le costume ne lui allait pas, mais Steve n'était pas obligé de rester silencieux comme ça.

_ Dis quelque chose, il commence à flipper, glissa Sam, et Bucky le fusilla du regard.

_ Tu es bandant, souffla Steve, assez bas pour que Scott, Sam et Bucky soient les seuls à l'entendre.

Sauf qu'il avait manifestement oublié que plusieurs de leurs invités avaient une ouïe supérieure à la normale. Comme le docteur Banner qui grimaça en murmurant qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre ça, Pietro qui explosa de rire, ou Thor qui ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose de sans doute affreusement gênant mais que – Dieu merci – Jane fit taire immédiatement.

_ Langage, Capitaine, répliqua Bucky à voix basse en souriant, soulagé.

_ Mon langage te dérange pas d'habitude.

_ Si tu parles de la nuit dernière quand tu m'as dit un tas de cochonneries alors que je te suppliais de me baiser, menotté au lit, alors oui, je dois t'avouer que ça ne m'a pas dérangé plus que ça…

_ Vous savez que certaines personnes vous entendent ? ricana Jumeau Démoniaque. Vous allez faire changer le Doc, là !

Plusieurs regards inquiets se tournèrent vers un docteur Banner qui, fort heureusement, semblait plus tourner au rouge qu'au vert.

_ Oui, et puis c'est pas que ça me dérange de vous entendre baiser par la parole, mais est-ce que vous voulez pas qu'on finisse ce truc et que vous puissiez vous trouver une chambre ?

Merci Scott d'être si gênant, songea Bucky en le fusillant du regard.

_ Ce serait une bonne chose, on en a marre d'être planté là ! lança Stark.

Steve esquissa un sourire gêné :

_ Encore désolé d'être en retard. J'ai cru qu'il y avait un caneton en train de se noyer au fond de la mare derrière le complexe Avengers…

_ Au final, c'était une branche, ricana Sam.

_ L'important c'est que tu sois venu, sourit Bucky, habitué à ce genre d'événements. Toi aussi t'es pas mal, au fait, ajouta-t-il avec un temps de retard.

Steve Rogers réussissait à être sexy dans toutes les tenues, même dans un costume mouillé et couvert d'algues. Alors Bucky céda à son impulsion et l'embrassa. Steve répondit sans aucune hésitation, et tous deux oublièrent immédiatement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. L'une des mains de Steve trouva les cheveux de Bucky, l'autre se glissa sous sa chemise, et Scott jugea bon de les interrompre quand Sam et lui trouvèrent qu'une des mains de l'assassin s'approchait un peu trop de la ceinture du capitaine.

_ Les enfants, vous n'êtes pas seuls. On attend, et il commence à faire froid.

_ N'importe quoi, grommela Bucky en s'écartant avec réticence.

_ Bah forcément, si tu bandes et tout, excité comme tu es, tu m'étonnes que t'as pas froid.

_ Je croyais que ta fille était là, tête de nœuds. Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis.

Steve vint se mettre entre eux pour les faire taire, et après quelques minutes, quand tout le monde fut rentré dans l'église, qu'ils découvrirent que le prêtre n'était pas là, que Tony Stark passa un diplôme de prêtre en accéléré sur internet et qu'il remplaça ce dernier – à l'époque de Bucky, il fallait des années pour devenir religieux, mais c'était encore une des choses qui avait du changer – malgré le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire, enfin la cérémonie commença.

_ Bon alors, lança Junior, n'ayant manifestement aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Bon, euh, il y a tout un passage à lire dans la bible, mais je suis pas croyant alors on va passer ça. Je peux vous lire un extrait de Playboy, plutôt, si vous préférez.

_ Certainement pas ! souffla Bucky. T'as qu'à improviser un discours !

_ Ok, alors Robocop me demande d'improviser un discours, et vous devez savoir que je suis assez doué pour ça. Je suis doué pour tout ce que j'entreprends, au fond, donc rien d'étonnant à ça. Mais vu les regards noirs que me lancent nos deux futurs mariés égocentriques, ils préféreraient que je parle d'eux. Alors que dire de Steve Rogers et Robocop. Bon, alors pour commencer, autant être honnête, je ne les aime pas vraiment. Steve est un peu trop sage, et il n'a pas volé son titre de Captain Pureté malgré les dires de Barnes, du coup on s'entend pas vraiment, et j'ai arrêté d'écouter quand il me fait la morale depuis à peu près… le premier jour. Et Barnes est un gros con. Voilà, maintenant qu'on a résumé les raisons pour lesquelles Steve Rogers et Robocop Barnes doivent être ensemble…

_ Que quelqu'un fasse ce discours à sa place, supplia Steve en dévisageant Sam.

_ Stop, personne ne prend ma place, j'ai le diplôme de prêtre, les interrompit Tony. Enfin, logiquement je vais l'avoir. Ensuite, il y a une histoire d'alliances. Quelqu'un a les alliances ?

_ On les a confiées à Scott, répondit Steve.

Scott les regarda un long moment d'un air vide.

_ Vous êtes sûrs que c'est à moi que vous les avez donné ? demanda-t-il au bout d'une bonne minute.

_ Oui ! s'exclamèrent Steve et Bucky en chœur.

_ C'était à Sam, non ?

_ Moi je devais ramener le Captain à l'heure, répondit Sam.

_ Et donc, comme moi, tu as lamentablement échoué ta mission, répliqua Scott avec un large sourire.

Bucky ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il ne devait pas s'énerver. Pas s'énerver… Pas… s'énerver…

Brusquement, il attrapa Scott à la gorge :

_ Putain de merde, où sont ces foutues alliances ?! Est-ce que tout le monde s'est mis d'accord pour gâcher un jour que Steve et moi on attend depuis plus de soixante-dix ans ?!

_ Buck ! cria Steve. Buck, stop, lâche-le ! C'est pas grave… Je crois. On doit pouvoir se marier sans, non ?

Ne pas s'énerver, hein ?

Bucky relâcha un Scott dont la gorge portait à présent ses traces de doigts et se blottit dans les bras de Steve pour se calmer.

_ Vous croyez qu'on peut se marier sans alliances ? demanda Tony, décontenancé.

Brusquement, les trois quarts de la salle – à l'exception des Asgardiens, à vrai dire – se retrouvèrent sur leur smartphone pour chercher la réponse à cette question. Cela dit, Bucky était quasiment sûr que quelle que soit la réponse, les gens diraient « oui » pour épargner la vie de Scott.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé mon pote, glissa Scott, pas rancunier sur le fait que Bucky l'étranglait une minute auparavant. C'est ta coupe de cheveux, ça m'a choqué. Les folles ont utilisé un lisseur, non ?

_ J'en sais rien, grommela Bucky en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour se contenir, laissant Steve l'embrasser dans le cou pour le calmer. Elles ont utilisé un millier de trucs.

_ Et les folles t'emmerdent, Lang ! riposta Natasha. D'après ce que j'ai compris, la réaction de Steve a été plutôt positive, et je ne crois pas trop m'avancer en disant que c'était la seule qui comptait pour Bucky !

Après dix minutes de discussion, il s'avéra qu'il était possible de se marier sans alliances et qu'en plus Tony avait lancé le mariage dans le mauvais ordre.

_ Alors, reprit-il un peu plus sérieux. Steven Grant Rogers – bon dieu le nom à coucher dehors – voulez-vous épouser Robo… James Buchanan Barnes ?

_ Oui, je le veux, répondit solennellement Steve avec un large sourire.

_ James Buchanan Barnes, voulez-vous épouser Steven Grant Rogers ?

_ Évidemment, grommela Bucky. On est là pour ça, non ?

_ Dis-le, si ça te saoule, bouda Steve.

_ C'est pas toi, mon cœur, c'est lui, se défendit Bucky.

_ Je rêve ou il vient de l'appeler « mon cœur » ? intervint Sam, et Scott grimaça :

_ Ouais, moi aussi ça me donne envie de vomir.

_ BREF. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire – surtout le pire avec vous deux – blablabla, vous pouvez embrasser la… Hé, mais c'est qui la mariée ?

Bucky et Steve levèrent les yeux au ciel de concert et s'embrassèrent sans plus prêter attention aux questions existentielles de Stark.

_ Ah oui, j'ai oublié de demander si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à dire ou qu'il devait se taire à jamais ! C'est le moment dramatique où on découvre que Barnes a déjà trois femmes et tout ! intervint Tony.

_ Je n'ai même jamais couché avec une femme de ma vie, ricana Bucky. Alors bonne chance pour m'en trouver trois !

Il fallut une intervention de Steve pour que Tony et Bucky ne finissent pas par se taper dessus – d'autant plus que sans armure, Tony n'avait absolument aucune chance de survie – et une heure plus tard ils se retrouvaient tous dans le plus grand salon de la tour Stark, et Bucky supportait chacun des discours stupides des amis débiles de Steve en soupirant et en allumant Steve en caressant discrètement – ou pas – sa cuisse.

Thor venait de prendre la place d'un Magneto aux grandes envolées lyriques qui avait fait sourire Bucky pour la première fois de la soirée – la partie « les mutants doivent dominer le monde » l'avait particulièrement fait rire – quand Stark vint lui voler le micro, bourré :

_ Bon, alors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ! lança-t-il.

_ Oh mon dieu, souffla Steve, alors que Bucky criait :

_ Vas-y, balance, Junior !

_ Bon, la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que j'ai pas eu le diplôme.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Bah, vous savez, le certificat de prêtre, tout ça. Je l'ai pas eu. J'ai eu la réponse par e-mail il y a trois minutes. Donc votre mariage n'est pas valide. Va falloir le refaire. D'où la bonne nouvelle, on va pouvoir tous se retrouver. Avec un vrai prêtre, s'entend.

Bucky laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Steve en geignant :

_ Rappelle-moi à quel moment on a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de se marier ?

Il s'attendait à ce que son amant lui remonte le moral. Au lieu de ça…

_ C'était presque plus simple quand on vivait dans l'illégalité.

_ C'est moi qui planifie le prochain mariage, annonça-t-il. Toi, la cinglée rousse, Pigeon, un _vrai_ prêtre et moi. On se marie vite fait, et on s'envoie en l'air pendant quinze jours pour fêter ça.

Steve le regarda longuement, et murmura juste avant de l'embrasser :

_ Étonnamment, c'est la demande en mariage la plus tentante qu'on m'ait jamais faite.

* * *

Voilà. Désolée. J'avais besoin de me lâcher. Et j'imagine que ça change des trucs déprimants que je peux parfois écrire ! ;)

Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse jusqu'à lundi prochain !


End file.
